My Secret to Keep
by Immafan80
Summary: I have a secret. No one knows, but my family and one friend. You may think, oh that's Maya that knows. No it's a secret so forbidden that only one person knows other than my family… I lead a double life. Yeah I know the girl who can't lie, who's always is telling her friends about things, who's just a bubble full of sunshine, has a secret… What is that secret?
1. Prolouge

**Okay… Before you tell me my history is wrong. I know it is. I'm just making up a little story based on Girl Meets Texas. This is totally made up and even it messes with the Boy Meets World timelines and stuff. Just be warned that yes it will be like it is on Girl Meets World, but with my twist. Sooo… Here you go. Also I'm not telling you who I'm shipping yet. Just wait ;)**

 **Riley's POV**

I have a secret. No one knows, but my family and one friend. You may think, oh that's Maya that knows. No it's a secret so forbidden that only one person knows other than my family… I lead a double life. Yeah I know the girl who can't lie, who's always is telling her friends about things, who's just a bubble full of sunshine, has a secret… What is that secret?

I'm a cowgirl.

Wait what? Riley Matthews, citygirl, is a cowgirl? No freaking way. Oh yes way… I'm one of the best junior barrel racers in the country. I go under the alias "Sarah Littleton"… You may be wondering how I even got started with this… Well it all started a summer when I was five years old.

My parents were still struggling a bit paying for law school and just kicking off their careers, so they sent me to Texas for the summer. In Texas, live these nice people that my parents are really close to. They are like my family. There that summer is when they let me ride a horse. That summer I meet one of my best friends, Toby. Though he was seven at the time, it never really bothered us that we were two years apart. These people were and are filthy rich. They send me down every other weekend for me to ride my horse and practice my patterns for every rodeo I'm in, but I wanted to keep my city girl name… So when I ride I take on their last name and a random first name.

Toby and I are tight, like air tight. I may not see him every day, but we do make it a point to text each other no matter how busy we are every day. Seeing a text from him sometimes just makes my day one-hundred times better because they are always so sweet.

So when I realized that Lucas was riding in the same exact rodeo that I was… I flipped. What the mess? Granted when I go there I don't look like city Riley, but I look recognizable enough for Maya. I tried talking them out of it, but they were head set. So my main concern is how am I going to keep all this a secret while we are down in Texas. All my friends will be mad because I kept something so big from them for a long time… Well my friends. I have only one word for you:

Texas.

 **So what do you guys think about the prologue? I know it's short but its just introducing you to her secret. The chapters will get longer. Later, loves.**

 **~Maddie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sooooo. Thank you for all who review on the prologue! AND THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ: Just because at first someone gets with someone doesn't mean that they are going to stay with that person. So just because I put the person you ship with someone else doesn't mean they won't get together at the end.**

 **WORD COUNT OF STORY CONTENT: 1,587**

* * *

 **RILEY'S POV:**

I didn't get out of going to Texas with them. My parents tried to tell me "no", but Maya is so convincing she somehow got my "Killer Shark Lawyer" mom to break. Maya pulled the "pity me" card which she never uses so my parents weren't expecting. Now I'm going back to Texas for the weekend, which is going to be hard as hell because of all the double life stuff I'll having going on…

"So you excited to see Texas, Riley?" Lucas asked. Jeez. He's so cute. I really like this guy who is easy to talk to, always there to protect me, and just down right sweet Lucas. Does he know? Probably by the way I literally drool over him, but come on he's drool-worthy.

"Umm. Yea. Just promise me you won't turn in to Texas Lucas." I said holding out my pinkie.

"Hey. Texas Lucas isn't that bad." Zay and Maya said almost at the same time.

"We are NOT ever doing that again, Zay." Maya stated very clearly.

"Yeah promise us Lucas." Farkle piped up.

All eyes of his friend were on him in the subway car, which was on the way to the airport.

"I don't like making promises guys… Like I have some enemies here and what if they try to hurt y'all?" He said gently pushing my pinkie away. "It's not like I just hurt people for no reason,"

"Okay. New proposition… How about you at least try to talk be for you throw punches." I said weakly putting my pinkie back up.

"Okay now you have a deal Matthews." He said cheekily and looping his finger around mine.

Once we got to the airport we had to text our parents we were there and soon as we landed we had to text them when we were here. My parents did have one condition. That I did stay with an old friend instead of Lucas'. This way I could still practice my patterns and hang with Toby, but still also hang out with my friends.

"So once we get there what are we going to do, Huckelberry? Ride horses, eat BBQ, and get the full southern experience?" Maya said in that horrible country accent.

"Whatever y'all want," he said rolling his eyes. We all chuckled at the pair. She tries so hard, but he just doesn't care.

"Okay soon as we get there we can take our stuff to my old place, what are you going to do Riles?" Lucas said.

"Oh. They are going to send someone to pick up my stuff," I said shrugging. It's just Toby. He's sixteen and he can drive, but I can pretend like I don't know him well. I told him that's the way we have to act; he wasn't happy at first, but he warmed up to the idea.

"Okay then. After that we can grab a bite and maybe see my horses." He said excitedly.

"Ooo. I love horses!" I exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"City Girl have you ever seen a horse in person?" Zay asked curiously.

 _Yup every weekend._

"Umm yeah… I saw them from a distance." I said. I looked around. Everyone seemed to believe me.

"Okay just don't go up behind one, you could get seriously injured." Lucas said in a stern tone.

 _Says the guy who's BULL RIDING… It's not like people get killed doing that, oh wait they do._

"Oh okay." I said giggling.

I'm ready to be around what I'm good at. In New York, it seems like everyone's got something to be good at. Maya is good at drawing and singing. Farkle and Isadora are good at being smart. Lucas is good at well being good… And Zay? Well he's got the talking part down pretty good. I do nothing, but be happy and fail. Down here I'm good… Actually great at something. It's just I know that I'll get made fun off if I say it in New York. I'm too insecure for that.

We got on the plane and were off to our first and only layover in Atlanta. We actually had a really good flying experience and got to Texas on time. We got there and I saw a sign that said:

"Welcome Back Lucas"

And a couple of pudgy men waving us over. Right next to them was Toby his face immediately lit up, but then dimmed when he realized that he "doesn't know me".

"Who's Mr. Boing Jr right there?" Maya said nodding toward Toby.

"Umm he's not part of the family. He's two grades above us. I think his name is Tony.. Wait Toby. Yeah Toby is right." Lucas said snapping his fingers.

"Why are the hot guys always older?" Maya said in a sarcastic way.

"Hey. I'm here and ready to get over Vanessa." Zay said smirking.

"Not gonna happen." Maya said quickly and pushing him away.

"Miss Matthew's. I'm here to collect your things." Toby said walking up to me and smiled weakly.

"Thank you very much sir." I said smiling trying to make it better.

"Have fun with your friends!" He said waving and walking off.

"Could've told me Boing was picking up your things, Riles." Maya said laughing.

They all put their things in the Mini Van that Lucas' family brought.

"Thanks Uncle Joe for picking us up." Lucas said while all of us pilled in the back.

"No problem. Do you want to let Carrie to drive yall around?" He said.

"Yeah. She doesn't mind does she?" He asked.

"No she said she wanted to meet all of your lovely friends." His uncle responded back.

"You mean hot older cousin Carrie? Yeah that's not a problem." Zay said in his usually tone.

"She's already met you Zay." Lucus' Uncle said laughing.

"Okay we should go eat first then come back to the ranch to see the animals. Are y'all good with that?" Lucas asked us.

They dropped off their stuff while Carrie came back into the car and got in the driver's seat.

"Hi. I'm Riley," I said in my normal cheery manner.

"Oh. I'm Carrie. I have heard so much about you. You sound like a really sweet girl." She said giving me a hug. Obviously I hugged back. I actually like hugs.

"So this is your family's ranch?" I asked trying to strike up small talk.

"Yeah we have about five horses, a couple cows that graze, and actually some chickens. We always have good eggs." She said chuckling. We continued small talk until the rest of my friends got into the van.

"So where too little cuz?" She asked Lucas while putting the van in reverse.

"How about the Meat Hut? These guys need a place with really good home cooking." Lucas said smirking.

The Meat Hut, believe it or not, is one of my favorite places to go while I'm down here in the southern part of Texas. I just can't believe that Lucas only lived around ten minutes from the place I spent my summers and most of my weekends.

We went there and ate. I got my usually. I'm just glad no one recognizes me. I'm in make up and in something other than cut off jean shorts, boots, and a flannel. Yeah yeah. I look like a classic country girl down here.

We got back to Lucas' a little before the sun went down and we went to go see his animals. He told us to bring a form of boot we aren't afraid to get dirty, like rain boots if we had them.

"Lucas. Do you have like an old pair of boots? I left mine with my stuff." I said hopefully. I really wanted to see his horses.

"Umm yeah they are probably going to be a little big but here." He said handing me this pair boots.

He wasn't kidding when he said big. Like I'm clumsy enough without big shoes, but oh well I'll make it work.

He gave us a lecture on the way up about what horses like what and which ones are the friendliest.

He said Cotana is the friendliest. She likes to be petted and given treats and such so she'll be the one that we get to see the most.

"Which ones Cotana?" I asked once the horses were in view.

He pointed to the only white one. Wow she's a beauty. I have a brown horse that's pretty, but this one is up there in the prettiness.

Once we made it to the barn, (I didn't fall once) Lucas when ahead of us and opened the gate. He told us that this horse wouldn't run out.

"Can I pet her?" I asked quietly in effort not to spook her.

"Yeah sure. Go ahead." He said still staying on the side of her unless she got out of control.

I walked up to her and petted her mane. It was neatly groomed and soft. This horse was just plain beautiful.

"Are you sure you've never touched a horse? Because you sure look pretty comfortable for a first timer." Zay said scrunching up his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah." I said backing away. Cortana neighed in protest.

"Hey she looks like she likes you," Farkle said pointed at the horse.

"Yeah she does," Maya said laughing, "Maybe you could be a cowgirl along with Ranger Rick over here." Everyone laughed at her little joke, even I let out a slightly nervous chuckle.

 _Oh you have no idea… Not one._

* * *

 **So. Official First Chapter! Woop woop. Please leave comments about what could be better, what you like, and maybe who you want to see together. Hope you are enjoyed my new story!**

 **Love,**

 **~Maddie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Girl Meets Texas is over and I know we are all confused. AGAIN JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE GETS WITH SOMEONE NOW DOESN'T MEAN THEY WILL BE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS**

 **WORD COUNT: 1,283**

 **RILEYS POV**

"Hey guys just so you know, there is a bonfire here that starts at about 10 and will go until about 1-2AM." Lucas said casually as we were walking from the horses.

"It starts at 10? What is it with all of these things starting at 10?" I exclaimed.

"Well I guess you're gonna have to be wild one night," Lucas said while laughing.

"Yeah Riles. It's not like you have to be somewhere in the morning, so you can hand out and then sleep in." Maya said.

I don't the rodeo isn't till about 5PM, but I still like to wake up early enough to go through my patterns.

"Um sure guys, but it's already like 8 so how about we help set up for the bonfire." Riley said enthusiastically.

The girls got the refreshments, and the appropriate food laid out on the tables outside while the guys were getting the wood for the bonfire. By the time everything was set up there were already people crowding in.

The bonfire was a big turnout. Even Toby heard about it and was there with a couple friends. My group of friends stayed together for a while and hung out around the fire. It was a good night. I sat on a log holding hands with Lucas and just talking. He initiated it, so I just let it slide. Then Uncle Josh came.

"Hey guys! And Riley. I thought-," Josh's thoughts were cut off by my hand covering his mouth.

"Can I speak to you in private?" I said angrily. I pull him towards the bushes where I can still see everyone. I saw Maya move into my spot, which was besides Lucas.

"They don't know Josh and I really don't have time to explain it so don't say anything about-" My conversation was cut short, my oxygen levels were cut short, and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Riley what's going on over there…" He trailed off once he saw the scene for himself. Maya Hart, my bestfriend, was kissing Lucas.

"Oh Riles." Josh put and arm around me to control my soft sobs.

"Can you call Toby and tell him I need him?" I asked through hiccups.

"Yeah," he said grabbing his phone out of his pockets. I was zoned out and heard Josh mumbling over the phone.

"Toby is on his way Riles," Josh said putting a soft hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

"Wh-at's wr-ong," Toby said in labored breaths, like he ran from across the ranch.

As soon as Josh left I broke out into hard sobs. Toby held me like he always did when I was sad. Like the time I had my first barrel race and I fell off my horse, when my grandma died, and I guess now when my heart was broken.

"Did Friar do this to you? I'll go beat his a-," He said, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, but it's okay. We really weren't official or anything. I'm tired, can you take me home?" I told him calming down. I really got a good look at him. His hair was really messed up, he had a lip stains on his neck, and also swollen lips.

"Nevermind. Just go back. I actually think that our ranch meets his in the back. I could use a pretty good walk to clear my thoughts." I told him.

"If that's what you want then so be it. It does meet just go to the forest line and go straight for about a mile and you'll make it." Toby said giving me on last hug.

"Okay thank you," I said using my strong face. I started to walk to the forest line and when I made it there, I cried. I started not really knowing where I was going. I thought about going back, but I cant get in the way of Maya and Lucas' relationship if they even have on. I just want my horse.

I eventually found my way back to the Littleton's ranch. I kept thinking. I know what Maya think of me and Lucas. I heard her that day. I know that 's another thing that bully kept bringing up in our conversations. That bully told me I wasn't good enough for someone like Lucas, maybe they're right.

I walked to the barn, turned on the light, and looked around. I easily found an old pair of jeans and slipped them on. I got my favorite hat and put my saddle on Violet, my beautiful brown horse. I'm not doing anything major because of the competition tomorrow. I just rode her.

I went back to the tree line where I could see my friends hanging out at the tree line laughing and having a good time…

I can't let this get this in my head. If I do I will not be successful tomorrow.

"Come on Vi." I said willing my horse back to the barn.

I just hope that Lucas will be fine tomorrow riding that bull… I have seen too many accidents while bull riding to be happy with him doing this. He needs to live up to his name, believe in himself, and be the master of Tombstone the Bull.

* * *

Today's the day. I'm going to have to beat my top time to defeat the other girl here. Me and her have been competing since Muttonbusters and it's not stopping now. She beat me last year and this year isn't an option. I have practiced time and time again. I'm going to beat her. This year.

"Welcome to the Austin Round Up Rodeo! Today's first event is Muttonbustors, so throw your little one ones over the fence and we will have a contest. The kid that stays on the longest gets the best prize of a whooping 20 dollars!" The announcer said cheerfully.

I'm in my get-up and getting the nervous jitters out of my system. We are the second event and I'm the last one to go in the barrel racing category. I'm going to beat Morgan Macentire this year NO matter what. I gave myself and my horse a pep talk. We were going on soon.

The first barrel race started. Everyone knew that the competition really came between "Sarah" and Morgan. That's when everyone starts paying attention.

"Next Up is Morgan Macentire! Everyone knows who she is and that she beat our all time winner Sarah last year lets see what happens this year!" The announcer said just putting more pressure on me.

Breathe breathe. You got this, you have practiced these patterns over and over. You got this.

"Well this year Morgan was a little slower than last year but still great, last up her biggest competition Sarah Littleton."

I put on my lucky cowgirl hat and got on my horse. Then they let me go. I was suddenly focused like I always get. I have complete control and am turning tight turns around the barrels. I'm suddenly around the last barrel and charging in. Feels great every time.

"That's it ladies and gentlemen there you have it. Sarah Littleton with the lowest time! This year it seems that she's the winner. Lets give that young lady a round of applause." The announcer said happily into the microphone.

I charged into the gate and slowed Violet down.

I won. I won. I won. Oh my gosh yes.

"Riley? What the absolute hell? I know you were too comfortable with horses. You are Sarah Littleton. Basically the rodeo star of every rodeo down here in this part of Texas? Oh my God." Zay said standing by all the horses with his mouth dropped.

 **Little bit of a cliffy next chapter will be better. I promise.**

 **Maddie**


	4. Chapter 4

Word Count: 1,121 Enjoy :)

"Please don't tell anyone!" Was the first words that tumbled out of my lips once I was out of my short time of shock.

"Why wouldn't you want to say anything, Riley? This is amazing!" Zay said throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't want them to know I'm any different, Zay. Maya doesn't even know about this." I said sighing deeply.

"I will probably let it slip out of you don't," Zay said.

"NO! Promise me right here right now that you won't say one word about this." I said viciously, which is very un-Riley like.

"Ok how about we make a deal?" He said running his hands together.

"Ok what is it Zay?" I said exasperated.

"If you don't tell them before we leave Texas, I will give them a great Riley story." He said.

"That doesn't sound like a deal, more like blackmail." I said with a short laugh.

"Well okay. I just think that nothing will change because of this, and I think the rest of us would like to know," Zay said walking backwards, "Now I gotta help Mr. Rodeo star over here before her rides that bull."

"Tell him I said be extra careful." I said walking off in the opposite direction.

"Yes, Sarah." He said with a sly wink.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. I'm gonna pay for letting this one slip up happen. I'm utterly pissed at Zay, but the other half of knows what's right... I ran a hand through my hair and started to put Violet in her trailer. I texted Toby to keep and eye on her while I support Lucas...

I quickly went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of cut off shorts and a flannel. I quickly put my hair in pig tails and ran to find Maya.

Although I'm pissed at her too; I can't let her know it. Even though Lucas and I were never official, I think she knows that I like him; but I feel obligated to let her work out what ever feelings she has for him. Because come on, Lucas is amazing.

I walked out and found Maya talking to Lucas. I started to eavesdrop on them. Although I knew it wasn't morally right, I didn't really give one crap.

"Where's Riley?" I heard Lucas ask.

"I don't know. I think she's ignoring me." Maya said sadly.

"Maybe she saw that kiss." Lucas said in a hushed whisper.

"But-" is all I heard before Toby came over with a big hug, and talking my ear off... I couldn't hear them anymore.

"Okay Toby thank you for watching Vi for me." I said giving him a hug.

"No problem Riley. Now go be with, Howdy and Hart." He said pushing me to them.

"Oh Riley! Hey!" Maya said rushing up to me.

"Hey, Peaches, Cowboy." I said nodding towards Lucas and Maya.

"Hey are you mad at me? You haven't answered any of my texts." Maya said right of the bat.

"No. I just don't get good cell service." I said laughing. Well there's another lie.

"Ok good." She said sighing in relief.

"How you feeling about riding that bull Lucas?" I said cheerfully.

"Not that great. I just saw someone breaks the state record in barrel racing; I don't know if I can live up to that." He said humorously.

I laughed a nervous laugh.

"Anyways. What do y'all want to do afterwards?" I said stretching out the 'anyways'.

"I was thinking maybe we could go back to the ranch look at the horses again. Maybe let some of you city folk ride em'." Lucas said pushing my shoulder lightly..

Only if you knew.

"Yeah that sounds fun, you up for it Riles?" Maya said turning to me.

"Yeah awesome." I said kinda sarcastically.

"Hey Lucas! You're next division." Zay came patting his back and stalking off.

While we waited we saw some few adults ride some Bulls... Let's say. It didn't go well.

"Lucas you aren't doing that." Maya said harshly.

Maybe she does like him. Huh. Or maybe she just cares about him deeply. Yeah I mean I'm worried because I know what a bull can do.

"Take of that stupid cowboy outdo and let's get outta here." She said sternly.

"Maya what are you doing? This is one of his biggest dreams, and to make mends with other family's and his." I said calmly.

"If he dies, I don't I'd do." Maya said almost crying.

"I'm not going to die Maya. We said nothing about death." Lucas said gently while hugging her.

Well now I feel like crap... Keep it in Riles. Hold on.

"Okay I can't watch. I won't be there for this." Maya said running off to the far edge of the stadium.

"Riley can you stay I need you to watch." Lucas said grabbing my hand.

"Okay I will." I said but I pulled him somewhere a little more private.

"Okay don't let what Maya said get in your head. She's just afraid of losing people. Just hold on tight Lucas, go out there and be the hero I know you are. You can do this and don't let anyone tell you that you can't... I love you and want you to succeed." I said then giving him a hug and kissing his cheek. I grabbed his hand and started to walk off.

"Let's do this." I heard him whisper.

We got to the gate, and they set him up. Everyone but Maya was lined on the fence.

The announcer yelled some commentary out before they let him loose. My stomach was dropping. I know how dangerous this is but right now I'm praying that it's all going to be okay.

I heard the buzzer go off and they let him go. I was clapping. Everything seemed like it was going so slowly, but in reality it was over in almost a heartbeat... Soon as the bull threw him off I was almost over the gate.

Zay pulled me back down for the half second it took to round up the bull. After that I was immediately by Lucas's side.

"Lucas get up. I need you to be okay, please be okay." I said desperately.

"I stayed on for like 30 seconds," he groaned out in his half conscious state.

I took in a huge sigh of relief.

"I knew you could do it," I said almost out of breath.

"You did it. You did it!" Zay exclaimed. "You lasted 4 seconds."

That's when everything happened I gave him a quick hug before walking off in the other direction.

"Hey Riles can we talk?" Maya said.

"Sure what about?"

"Lucas."

 **IM SO SORRY! I have been so busy with softball and such that it's hard for me to keep up... I love you all very deeply and hope that you still want to read this. :)**

 **~Maddie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Word Count: 1,233**

"RILEY!" I heard Toby yell… Oh thank you for that. I can't talk to about liking the guy I like… That would kill me.

"Yes?" I asked while turning around.

"I saw that Lucas had a good ride. My has he cleared his family's name." he said.

"Who's this, Riley?" Maya asks confused.

"Umm. I met him at the bonfire last night. We bonded." I asked. Toby gave me a glance of approval for the good lie that I said of the bat.

"Oh. Okay. Nice meeting you. Riley we really need to talk," but this time she got cut off by Lucas.

"Hey Riles! Thank you so much for giving me support. I don't think I could do anything without you," he said and bent down and kissed my cheek softly. I tried to hide my smile.

Failed.

"I'll talk to you later Maya after we go to Lucas' I need to show you guys something.

I leaned into Toby's ear and whispered:

"Hey ask Lucas' if you can bring YOUR horse. I'm planning on telling them tonight."

He nodded and turned to Lucas.

"Mind if I come tonight man?" He started off.

"No problem you know you are always invited over." He said giving him the classic bro hug.

"Okay can I bring my horse?" he asked.

"Yeah, but before we can ride her we got to make sure she gets along with Cortana. She's the nicest of them all." He said before turning to us, "Y'all wanna head out?"

A couple of sure's chorused through the group.

"Okay lets round up in the car and I'll get Pappy Joe to come drive us." He said, walking away.

We all nodded and headed towards the car.

"You should've seen Lucas's face when Riley whispered something to Toby; it looked like he was going to kill him." Zay said while laughing hard.

"He was so jealous," Farkle said in the same tone as Zay.

"What are you guys talking about?" I said confused.

"Come on Riles. Anyone could've saw that. His face got red and he started to clench his fist. He was only civil because you look like you like this dude and didn't want to ruin a new friendship," Maya said.

"Whatever." I said.

"Doesn't make it not true Riles." Zay said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and hopped in the van.

* * *

I was shaking the whole way there. So bad that Lucas grabbed my hand and leaned into my ear.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head and gently undid our hands. I shouldn't be holding his hand; he may have something going on with my bestfriend.

He frowned and looked out the window. He seemed to be in deep thought.

We eventually pulled into the driveway. Toby somehow beat us here.

"Is she good?" I whispered immediately as I got out of earshot.

"Yeah she's fine. I'll stall em' while you get your cowgirl get up on." He said shoving me a bag and sending me to the other side of the horse trailer.

"So Lucas… Do y'all have practice barrel race area around your barn?" he asked casually.

"Yeah. I race sometimes and I thought you and I could maybe show off a bit and then go on some trails with the newbies." Lucas said with a slight laugh.

"Umm. Maybe you- mfh" I quickly covered my hand over his mouth.

"Why did you change Riles?" Lucas asked observing my attire.

"Um we maybe riding why not go all out?" I said kind of nervously.

"Are those real spurs?" he asked.

"Yup." I said quickly.

"Okay, so I'm going to get the horse out." Toby said quickly to cut off Lucas before he asked anymore questions.

He got my horse and grabbed her reins and walked her by us.

"Cortana is this way." Lucas said still kind of shocked.

"Okay lets go." Toby said walking with Lucas.

Violet and Cortana got along perfectly. Toby and Lucas walked the horses to the barrel racing practice area. There were three barrels placed perfectly. This is going to be a piece of cake.

"So you wanna go first?" Lucas asked Toby.

"I would if this was my horse." Toby said.

"What? Did you steal her?" Lucas asked while laughing.

"Nope. You got this Riles." Toby turned to me.

It's time. I hopped on my horse and Toby gave me the hat that was on his hat. I tipped it at him.

"Should she be doing this? Has she even been on horse before?" Lucas asked kind of confused.

"You don't even know." Zay said under his breath.

"What?" Lucas said even more confused.

"Just watch." Toby said.

I felt the adrenaline rush through me as I passed the first barrel with impressive speed. I turned expertly around it and heading to the next one. I soon came back and asked Toby for my time. He told me and Lucas, Maya, and Farkle looked shocked.

"Good run! I remember when you used to knock over at least one when you started every time." Toby said while wiping a fake tear.

I punched his shoulder.

"Ow. That hurt Riles." He said teasingly.

"Oh shut up." I said back.

"You love me." He said throwing an arm around me.

"I would love you more if you shut your mouth." I said while turning back to my other friends.

They still all stood in shock. I waved my hand in front of their face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Riles? I thought we were bestfriends. How could you hide something this big from me? You lied straight through your teeth and it only seemed a little uncomfortable for you." Maya said a little mad.

"Can we talk over here?" I asked her and dragged her to the other side of the barn.

"I'm sorry Peaches. I was never comfortable with myself, and you know that. I was going to tell you 7th grade year, but Lucas came from Texas. You started calling him names when you figured out he did something different. I just wanted to be smiley Riley. I also never wanted attention taken away from you. That's why I was so interested when he said he wanted to be a vet, maybe I could share some information about horse and he wouldn't know." I said giving Maya a hug.

"I'll let it go this time, but if I figure out that you have a secret as big as this from me… I'll be even more pissed," Maya said laughing, "Now about Huckleberry over there."

"Um. I kinda saw you two kiss that night. That's why I left. I was scared that I would get in the way of your relationship with him, so I'll back off." I said sheepishly.

"Oh honey, I figured that you saw something because of the way you pushed him away so many times since then. I only kissed him to make Josh jealous. It worked, but I never intended to hurt you." Maya said.

"Okay so it really meant nothing?" I asked quietly.

"It meant nothing. He's a good kisser, but it felt so weird." Maya said laughing slightly.

"Okay now I owe the rest of them an explanation." I said looping my arm with hers and heading out to the rest of the group.

 **Sorry for the delay! I have been extra busy with finals and softball. I'm physically and mentally tired so please forgive me. I love y'all and until next time, I hope you have an endless supply of happy days.**

 **Comment what you thought about Girl Meets The New Years. I really want to hear your opinion.**

 **~Maddie**


End file.
